Height Differences
by ImperfectNobody
Summary: Otani and Risa are in college and they have been together for a year and so far all they have done is simple kisses. Does Otani want more? Certainly    I know crappy summary... Rated M for Sexual Content.     Told in Otani's POV
1. Alone

**A/N: HIYA EVERYONE! So my current obsession is the manga Lovely Complex. THERE ARE HARDLY ANY FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT! So, I decided to make a fanfiction exploring the trials and tribulations of their...ehem sex life. So NO it is not just a raunchy fic. I mean I was honestly curious about how Risa and Otani WOULD end up becoming more like a couple. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BELONG TO AYA NAKAHARA. EXCEPT OTANI! ALL MINE! 3 haha I wish. I give you chapter 1 my dearies.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Alone**

It's never been a secret that I'm self conscious about my height, or rather lack of it. I mean man, who _wouldn't_ be self concious with an amazon-freak girlfriend like mine? If I'm being honest with myself, it's more than that. I mean, I've always been short. I stand at a whopping, ha as if, 156 cm (5 ft 1 in)...Yeah me, Otani aka 'big valley', ironic right?

Well anyways, it's never been that much of an issue before. Okay I'm lying now, but what I mean is that it's an even bigger issue now that I have a girlfriend who happens to be freakishly tall. I mean man, if I even want to kiss my girlfriend she either has to lean over or sit down. How embarassing is that? Lately though, there have been...other issues.

I'm a teenage guy, fresh out of high school so it's not like I've never thought of things like...sex. God that's sounds so lame. Anyways, it's not like I fantasize about Koizumi a whole lot or something, it's more about wondering how it would work! If she ever does decide to go that far... 'cuz I mean we've been dating for a year and don't most couples get...intimate around now? I mean god, It's not like I'm an expert on this stuff. So far we haven't gone farther than simple kisses, but lately I've been holding myself back a bit. However, you've still got to wonder...how would we umm...have sex? I barely know how to do it in the first place, and then the fact that Koizumi's a freaking amazon! If I ever did even make advances like that she'd probably say something like 'Why would I want to do_...that_...with a midget? You can't even see past my shoulders'.

The reason I am getting so nervous though is because, at this very moment Koizumi is getting off of work and heading up to my college dorm. I rented some horror flick she heard was good and we're watching it in my room on a crappy little T.V that my Mom got me as a graduation present. _My room. Us...alone...in my room_. I swallow the lump in my throat. _Dammit Maku, why do you have to choose tonight to visit your girlfriend?_ I think, cussing silently at my roomate.

You're probably thinking, what is wrong with this guy? Who wouldn't want to be alone with his girlfriend? I mean sure, I am excited... But God am I nervous. Sure, we've been alone a lot, but her parents or my roomate were always in the next room so it wasn't like there was ever an opportunity to be intimate. Still, I think it might be rushing if we went that far tonight. I mean, it's not like I don't want to...

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.** My thoughts are interrupted by Koizumi's presence outside of my dorm. I bite my lip nervously, but shake it off as I open the door to greet my girlfriend.

"Took ya long enough." I mutter, still a little annoyed at myself about everything I was thinking about. As if Koizumi would even want to do that with a guy as short as me.

"Shut up midget." She tosses back at me, rubbing her hand on the top of my head to emphasize my lack of height. I glare back as expected, earning a slight smile. She brushes a strand of her orange hair behind one ear, where the rest of it pulls up into a loose bun. I take a moment to look her up and down, admiring how beautiful she is even after working all day. Not like I'd ever admit it though.

"Aren't you going to invite this lovely girl into your dorm?" She bats her eyelashes, either trying to embarass me or act like a girl. Not going to work.

"Huh? Lovely girl? Where?" I joke, raising my hand up over my eyes and squinting. I recieve an eye roll before she pushes past me, headed towards my room.

"You got the movie?" Koizumi asks, opening my bedroom door and plopping onto my bed.

"Yup. You want a coke or something?" I ask, heading towards the mini fridge in the 'kitchen area' to grab myself one anyways. My mouth feels dry already, just from thinking about our current situation. Alone...

"Sure, sure." She replies simply, leaning back onto the pillow. I grab two cokes out of the fridge and head into my room, looking around for the movie. 'Nightcrawlers III' The bold title is printed in dark red letters, easy to see from the little end table. I open the dvd player, popping in the CD, pressing play and waiting for it to start.

I gulp a bit as she reaches over to turn off the light, but I try to act normal as I lay down next to her. As the movie starts to play on the screen I realize that I'm not paying attention at all. I can't be sure, but it doesn't look like she is either. We're already twenty minutes into the movie, and even though I'm not paying much attention I can tell it's crap. My eyes flicker down to my feet as I awkwardly reach for her hand. I look back up to see her staring down at where my hand met hers and she grinning idiotically.

"I love you Otani." She mumbles a bit, out of character for her. Usually she's so straight out with her feelings, but she sound so...innocent? It's kind of a turn on. Ahh, forget I said that.

"Yeah yeah. Watch the movie." I mumble back, the darkness in the room hiding my light blush. She harumphs, her eyes flicking back to the screen. Ten minutes later the silence is killing me so I finally speak up.

"Do you have any clue what's happened so far?" I ask, smiling nervously. She turns her head to look at me and my eyes glance down.

"No idea." She admits, laughing a bit. I tap my chin with my finger, deep in thought. She cocks her head curiously, and that's when I make my move. I lean over fast and quick, touching my lips to hers. Her eyes pop open in surprise, like usual.

After I pull away she grins almost deviously. I shrug a bit, looking away nervously, and am shocked when she pulls my face back towards hers. We've never gone beyond simple pecks before today, but I am happy to oblidge. I pry open her lips, slipping my tongue in to fight for dominance with hers. The screams of terror from the T.V aren't helping with the romantic mood as we continue our 'make-out session', but it's not a major annoyance. After a few moments, it becomes annoying to lean over like this so I pull her ontop of me. It's a little awkward due to her larger size, but I manage 'cuz no way am I gonna feel even more like a midget laying against her. We break away for a second, blushing furiously before we fall back into another kiss. She squirms a bit to get comfortable, our hips and other currently clothed regions brush together with the movement, causing my lower area to awake a bit from the sudden attention.

Crap! I push her off with hesitation, crossing my legs awakwardly to hide my little 'issue'.

"Why did you push me off?" She yells in hurt and anger. My eyes flick over to see her mixed expression and guilt shoots through me.

"I...I don't know." I mutter a lie, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Do you not like kissing me? Of course you don't, I'm a giant." She mutters, half-angry and half-saddened. _Thats not it at all...I liked it a little too much_, I think to myself.

"No...it's just I have a little problem." My cheeks are glowing bright red at this point, but she doesn't seem to notice from the dim light.

"What?" She cocks her head to the side in interrogation. I'm starting to get annoyed that she doesn't seem to realize what I mean.

"I mean...I...I got a... a umm... I got a little too excited." Koizumi still doesn't seem to get it, still turning her head and looking almost vacant.

"My...thing...it umm... I got a little turned on." I feel a knot twist in my stomach and I just want to die. Realization flicks into her eyes and she looks away embarassed, focusing on the movie. For the rest of the movie she doesn't even glance over at me, but I can tell she's not actually watching the movie. Once it's over I look over to the side awkwardly, my issue still prominent.

"Otani..." She whispers, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" I say, sounding a little angry when I'm really just embarassed.

"Do you like me...sexually?" She mumbles, her eyes flicking to the ground. I'm not sure how to respond, so after a few moments thinking I just come out and say it.

"Well duh. We wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't!" My cheeks are flaming by now and I can't seem to keep eye contact with her.

"What is it?" I ask after she doesn't respond for a while.

"It's nothing." She replies without hesitation, starting to make me curious. The issue in my pants is becoming just a minor nuisance.

"WHAT IS IT?" I ask again, with more force this time.

"WELL IT'S JUST THAT I DON'T THINK I'M READY FOR THAT!" She finally shouts, turning her head away in a huff.

"Well neither am I!" I respond, sounding a bit childish. What she doesn't seem to notice though is that her words actually hurt. I mean, I should've known she wasn't ready...but still it hurts to feel rejected. At the same time, she didn't actually reject me, but she might as well have.

"I'm sorry. I do love you but I've never...I mean I'm a virgin. I wouldn't even know what to do. Before I dated you I'd never even kissed a guy before! So...sex...I mean you can wait just a little bit, right? I just gotta get used to the idea. But I'm not saying you don't attract me sexually. You're actually very handsome." She rambles, and I smile a bit at her compliments.

"I uhh...love you Koizumi. But I won't force you to do something you're not ready for." I lean over to peck her lips, but she holds my face to hers for a longer period, and I feel my pants get a little tighter when her tongue fights it's way into my mouth.

"You're gonna kill me!" I grumble after pulling away, feeling the stress 'down there'. She sighs and nods in apology.

"I guess I should go..." Koizumi says after a minute or two of silence.

"Yeah..." I stand up, waiting for her to follow me to the door. I try to hide the situation 'down there' but it doesn't work to well. She notices it and her eyes seem to get wider.

"Well don't look at it!" I mutter, seeing a blush sweep across her cheeks. I follow her to the door, waving a goodbye before she leaves, and then heading towards the bathroom for a cold shower.

**-Risa's POV-**

As I walk home I'm considering everythig Otani said. I had never even imagined that he could ever want me like that... I mean I'd thought about it before, but the idea had been ridiculous. How could Otani ever want me like that?

Still, I had felt something more romantic tonight then any other time we've ever went on a date. Usually we just looked like to idiots out having a good time...but tonight we actually seemed like a couple. The next step was sex right? I'm just not ready! I mean, this is Otani! I had never even kissed him like that until tonight! What if I mess it up? Knock my head on the headboard? Squish him under my weight?

I need to talk to Nobu-Chan.

Hmm...so what will Otani DO in the shower? What will Nobu have to say about this? Haha. And what's in store for our awkward love birds? Find out in chapter two.


	2. Am I ready For This?

**A/N: I'm back for chapter 2! I've gotten one review so far, but tons of favorites! So try reviewing this chapter and tell me what you think! This time it's told mostly inb Risa's POV because I wanted to show her conflict, as well as her conversation with Nobu. **

**Warning: This chapter contains wet dreams and other sexual stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Aya Nakahara yadda yadda yadda. Blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 2: Am I ready for this?**

"Well I guess I shouldn't be _surprised._" Nobu says as she leans across the table to take a long sip of her drink. It's the day after Otani and I had our 'date', and the day after I found out that Otani actually _wanted_ me. Me of all people- Risa Koizumi, the towering amazon.

"Surprised by what?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at her in suspicion. She had been pretty much silent the entire time I panicked about the whole sex thing to her. Come to think of it, I had never even asked her if she had ever even had sex... I guess I just assumed because she's so much more confident than me. Just the thought of baring myself to Otani...I would die of embarassment.

"That you and Otani haven't gone that far yet!" She exclaimed, throwing her palms down on the table in frustration. The waitress nearby eyed her warily, to which I couldn't help but snicker a bit. That didn't last long though, for there were still more important matters at hand. "I mean you _have_ been dating for a year. But you two idiots don't have a sexual bone in you're body. Okay that came out weird, but you know what I mean!" Nobu added between little spurts of laughter.

"I just...I mean how did you and Nakao deal with it the first time? What about you Chiharu; have you and Suzuki...?" I turn to my shy red-faced friend who I had nearly forgotten about due to her quietness. I can feel my face heat up just at the subject. I can't believe I'm even thinking...I mean it's one thing to _want_ Otani, which I do, and it's completely different to actually _give_ myself to him.

"I...well um. We're waiting." Chiharu responds meekly, feeling completely out of place no doubt. I'm just glad I managed to get them both to come down to visit this weekend. It was actually perfect timing because we had planned this weekend weeks in advance. Though I did feel kind of bad for stealing them away from their boyfriends, but tomorrow we would all be going to the lake together anyways.

"Okay, so Nobu...I mean...Gah! I'm just scared okay? What if I hurt him? What if it hurts me? What if-" But I'm interrupted by Nobu's hand smacking against my lips. _Ouch! _My lips sting, but besides my wide and panicky eyes I try to stay calm and listen to her.

"It's _gonna_ hurt, okay? But it's worth it! And if you're not ready there _are _always other options." She adds suggestively, moving her hand off my mouth so I can breath.

"Other options?" I ask curiously. To be honest, I'm not exactly smart when it comes to sexual things. I've never even...touched myself. Really the **only** thing I know about sex is that the guy's thing goes into the girl's...So yeah, I'm pretty much at a first grade level on that.

"God Risa. You really are completely new to this. Okay, you can always use your hands on him. Or your mouth...Hmm..." She pauses, tapping her chin. I can feel myself choke on my own spit at her words. M-my hands? My...mouth? "You know I have been wanting to get rid of this for some time..." She pulls her bag over her shoulder, pulling out a blank tape. "This is an 'adult' video I found in Baby's room." She says frowning a bit.

"_A _video? You mean there was more than just that one you found before?" My eyes widen a bit, wondering what it is she suggesting.

"Well, last time I came over to visit I found it. I can't really blame him because I'm not really there anymore...but I couldn't help but get jealous." She shrugged, sliding the tape to my side of the table.

"So you carry it around in your purse?" I asked suspiciously, but I didn't let her answer. "Wait! You actually want me to _watch _porn? How is this going to help?" I look over to Chiharu and she looks like she's about to die of embarassment.

"Well, if you want to know more about sex then watch it in you're room by yourself some time. Or you could watch it with Ota-" My hands are waving back in forth, my face glowing red. She _actually_ thinks I would watch this with Otani?

"I'll keep it just in case, but no way in HELL am I watching it with Otani if I ever even _do_ watch it!" I stuff the tape into my bag, just as the waitress comes over to gives us our bill. We split it up between the three of us before heading outside.

We wave our goodbyes, each heading in a different direction. When I finally get home I wave to my parents, running upstairs and collapsing on my bed. I sit my bag on the night stand, the tape in side taunting me.

"I do want to do this...Maybe..." I think as I push myself up, grabbing my bag. I hold it to my chest for a second, then pull out the tape. I sit there, twirling it around in my hand a few times. What could it hurt? How bad could it be?

I hear someone outside my door. The tape falls to my bed as I let out a gasp. My brother creaks open the door, revealing a panicked and red faced me.

"Mom and Dad are going to the store-" I don't let him finish though.

"WHAT THE HELL? CAN'T YOU KNOCK?" I scramble off of my bed, slamming the door in his face on impulse.

"What is your problem?" He shouts back before stomping of down the hallway.

What _is _my problem? What am I even _thinking? _ But...I really do want to give at least _this_ to Otani...and it can't hurt...I lock my door before heading back over to my bed. I pick up the mysterious black tape, my hands shaking a bit as I pop it into the VCR player. I press the play button, gulping deeply as I run back to my bed.

I close my eyes and wait a bit before the screen finally starts to fade in. After a little while into the movie I can feel my eyes grow wider in embarassment and curiosity.

"I can't believe I'm watching this!" I shout a little too loudly, burying my face in a pillow and trying to ignore the moans from the television as the woman starts using her hands to pump the man's...thing...

I look up though, unable to ignore what is right in front of my face.

"I-I can't do that..." I bite my lip, my thoughts interrupted when my phone suddenly goes off. I glance down at the caller ID. Otani... Without thinking I flip open the phone.

"H-hey..." I stutter, trying find my remote to mute the television.

_"Umm, hey Koizumi. So I was wondering when we're planning on going to the lake-"_ He stops talking as a loud moan interrupts him. OH MY GOD! I run up to the T.V, immedietly pushing the power button.

"I...uhh early tomorrow. Nine I guess." I mumble nervously. He's silent on the other line for a moment before he finally speaks up.

_"Uh...Umm Koizumi?"_ He stutters.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to hold back an embarassed shriek.

_"Nevermind. See you tomorrow." _I hit the end button, a sheath of sweat covering my forehead. Oh God... Otani thinks I'm a pervert now!

I sit there for a little, wondering about everything I saw on that taboo tape...Can I really do that? If I'm not ready for sex...can I at least please Otani? I...I don't know, but if I love him I should try. AHH!

**-Otani's POV-**

_"O-O-Otani!" Risa moans breathily, my name hanging on the tip of her tongue as I slip my hardened manhood into her. We haven't even really started yet and she is already panting out of excitement. I find myself gripping my nails into the soft flesh of her back, but she doesn't seem to notice. I realize that my height is actually advantage as my tongue runs over the soft pink nub of her breast._

_I start a steady rhythm going in and out, my climax edging its way up as she continues to moan my name. _

_"R-risa!" I moan, two exasperated to call her Koizumi as I usually do. "I-I'm..."_

Ugh! I wake up hot and sweaty, a sticky substance covering my sheets. "DAMMIT!" I shout, throwing myself out of bed and glancing at the alarm clock. EIGHT-THIRTY? I don't bother getting the sheats, but I run to the shower with my swim trunks and a new set of clothes, rushing to get ready. I'm supposed to meet up with everybody in a half hour at the lake, which is ten minutes away!

Once I'm done getting ready I run out of my dorm, praying to God that Maku won't happen to look at my sheets, and hop onto my bike. I make it there just in time, and a second before Risa. My face glows deep red as I remember the other night, and then what I heard over the phone last night, and mainly my little mess this morning.

It was actually the first time I'd had a wet dream about Risa. Usually I dreamt of no one in particular...she never seemed to have a name or face. It had been clear last night though...it was Risa.

"You guy are always late!" Nobu rolls her eyes, her arm wrapped around Nakao. Chiharu and Suzuki are sitting underneath a tree nearby, trying to get some shade no doubt.

I glance over to see Nobu whispering something in Risa's ear, which causes her face to go red. For a moment I wonder what she could have said, but my thoughts disappear as I stare out at the soft blue-green lake water lapping against the rocky sand.

I look over to see Risa's eyes light up at the sight as well, momentarily forgetting all about this morning.

"It's such a nice day!" Risa shrieks as I run over to her. We both take off towards the water, caught up in the moment as usual.

"I know! Perfect for swimming!" I shout back excitedly as we bolt into the cool water.

After splashing for a few moments, ignoring the eye rolling of our friends still on land, I remember our conversation the other night. Am I still upset about her rejection? Sure. Will I push her about it? No.

**-Risa's POV AGAIN-**

As usual I woke up late, which was actually kid of fortunate for me because it allowed me absolutely no time to think about what I was , I was going to invite Otani over to my house to at least _talk_ about what it was we wanted...and if possible...more than talk. I wasn't sure about actual _sex_ yet, but I did at least want to make him happy.

I thought this over in my head as the two of us splashed through the water like two little kids, and luckily he seemed pretty oblivious. I noticed he stopped splashing, a peculiar look on his face. Was he still wondering about what exactly he had heard on the phone the other night? I panicked a bit at the thought.

"Umm hey I think I want to try and tan a little...You want to come up with me? You don't have to..." I inform him, but he nods in agreement.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." Otani responds as we walk out of the water. I look around for the other four, but they're no where in sight. As Otani starts to walk ahead of me I notice something pretty embarassing...

"Umm...Otani?" He raises an eyebrow, turning to look at me.

"I...I think you ripped a hole in you're swim trunks." His face goes beat red as he searches for the hole.

"Are you kidding? Where?" He's frantic as he runs to grab a towel and wrap it around himself.

"Right there... UMM BUT DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING THE HOLE IS SO TINY...I!" I stutter realizing what it must have seemed like.

He gives a sigh of relief, grabbing his bag of clothes and heading for a nearby one person restroom. "Be right back." He mumbles as he goes inside.

That's when the idea hits me. Why not now? We can talk about all this now...in privacy. That way...later tonight...

"Wait Otani!" I open the door a bit without thinking, rushing in a slamming it shut again. It takes me a moment to realize that he already has his swim trunks off...So here is Otani...bare. In front of my very eyes. I try to look away but my eyes can't help but focus on a specific spot below his hips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouts in embarassment, turning around so I can't see _it._

"I...umm...I uhh...I wanted to talk to you..." I can feel my cheeks get redder, recalling what I had just seen a second ago. For a small guy, his...thing...sure wasn't small.

"So you couldn't wait?" He shouts back as he rummages through his bag for some clothes.

"I wanted to have some privacy with you so...I wanted to talk about the other night...when you said you _wanted_ me." He doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"I...I want you too Otani. But I want to be ready. I want to take every little step with you first. And I want you to be happy." I look down at the ground, almost ready to cry out of embarassment. By now he has his boxer on, so he comes over and hugs me, which is very unlike him.

"What do you mean?" He asks, his anger and embarassment still evident.

"I- I mean..." I stop talking, a burst of bravery shooting through me as I start to inch my hand down his chest. I stop them at the waistline of his boxers, glancing down to see a small tent in them.

"I want to make you happy." I finish, pulling back the elastic and slipping my hand in.

"Not here." He reaches his hand in, pulling mine out before I can reach his...thing. I frown, a little upset by his rejection. He seems to notice that and smiles a bit, his cheeks as red as mine. "I want to talk about this first. I'll be over tonight." He mumbles shyly, before pushing me towards the door.

"Now go find the others...I'll be out in a bit."

**Haha sorry that Otani had to go and ruin it! Stay tuned for chapter three.**


	3. After It Sinks In

**A/N: OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN FOREVER! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A LAZY PROCRASTINATOR? But...you all asked for it so...I give you chapter three! And yes it is a very short chapter but I will make up for it in Chapter 4. I just had to let you know that it's not over and I AM continuing it. As infrequently as it may be. **

**THIS IS THE SLIGHTLY EDITED CHAPTER BECAUSE I MESSED UP A LOT!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Aya Nakahara. Yeah you get the point.**

**Chapter 3: After It Sinks In**

**Otani's POV**

Did that just happen? What was that? What the hell was she thinking? I mean, yeah I guess I did kind of admit that I wanted her...but I didn't think she would actually want to... And what exactly was she planning anyways? I think as I slip my khaki shorts and striped polo on. I stand there, staring down at the little tent in my shorts, but try to focus on other things.

I could feel myself just shaking from the whole thing, my lower parts also reacting a bit from her hand resting just above it. "God Koizumi, wonderful timing." I whispered to myself, wondering whether I should just 'take care' of my lower issues or just think of something else to will it away. Since I didn't have much time I decided on the latter, imagining Kong in a nurse's outfit. I shuddered at the thought, feeling little Otani soften already.

I threw on the rest of my clothes, hurrying to catch up with Risa. She was underneath a tree with the rest of the gang, acting as if nothing had happened. "Yo'!"I announced casually, to which I was greated with a chorus of giggles and chuckles. "What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in question, my eyes narrowing in suspicions.

"We heard that you had a hole in your swim trunks." Nakao informed, trying to contain his laughter but failing.

"Damn it! What's so funny about that? AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO TELL ALL OF THEM?" I demanded, pointing a finger at my girlfriend. Did she really just have to go tell half the lake? Okay I was exaggerating but...still!

"Well, they were bound to wonder why you changed out of your swimsuit!" She yelled back, making a good argument.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE COVERED FOR ME LIKE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted back just as forcefully, I saw her fists clench a bit, and immediately regretted shouting that out.

"Oh SO NOW I'M NOT A GOOD GIRLFRIEND?" She growled angirly, her eyes flashing with a mix of emotions that I couldn't decipher.

"I-AH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT. STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" I retorted, fists clenching as well. I was completely unaware of the other four in the group just standing by helplessly.

"Stupid shrimp." She muttered, that fish-face expression covering her face.

"Idiot jumbo-gal." I hissed back, crossing my arms. How had it gone from almost having...her hand down there, to this? I guess some of it was my fault. Still, she could have asked me before she blurted things like that out.

"Risa! Come here now!" Nobu shouted, pulling Risa over to the side where all I could here was a mumbled shouts, but I could tell she was either extremely pissed off or giving Risa an aggressive peptalk. Maybe both.

Tanaka and Suzuki had walked over to the ocean, looking at these little hermit crabs, sometime during the argument that had just occurred (probably because they felt awkward), so I decided to take advantage of being alone with Nakao to talk to him about...Me and Risa's...sexual relationship.

"So umm hey...When did you and Nobu first...well you know do stuff?" I asked, exaggerating the word 'do'. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, as recognition flicked into his eyes.

"Oh 'bout three months after we started dating I guess." He announced proudly, as if it really was something to be proud of. Which I guess, to most guys, it would be.

"THREE MONTHS? Koizumi and I have been dating for almost two years!" I shouted, slapping myself in the forehead. "I am a failure as a man." I mumbled sadly, to which Nakao's eyes brightened at the opportunity of a peptalk. I groaned a bit at the thought.

"Well then go for it Otani! I know it has brought me and my Nobu-Chan closer than ever!" He shouted, and somehow it was not making me feel much better about my situation with Risa. "Right Nobu?" He asked, and I quickly turned on my heels to see Nobu and Risa standing behind me. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks grow hot.

"I-uhh-err..." I stuttered incoherently, to which I received an eyebrow raise from Risa.

"Huh?" Nobu asked Nakao, and I sighed in relief as I realized she hadn't heard a thing. Which meant Risa hadn't either.

"I'll tell you later." Nakao told her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What were you two talking about that's got you so embarrassed?" Risa asked me, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. I could feel my cheeks get hot again as I started flailing my hands to brush it off.

"None of your business amazon!" I yelled without realizing it, and it seemed as if she was about to snap back at me but she received a death-glare from Nobu before she could.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go eat." Risa suggested, some of her anger slipping away. She grabbed my arm abruptly, pulling me off towards a little lake-side outdoor cafe.

"We're going swimming while it's still warm and sunny!" Nobu announced, heading the opposite direction. I sighed as we stood in line, pulling out my wallet.

"It's on me." I informed her simply, and she looked down and smiled. Wonder why that's such a big deal to girls? I thought as we made it to the front of the line. I could barely see over the counter, which wasn't very pleasant. I could tell that Risa noticed this as well, and she was trying to hold back snickers and failing.

"Shuddup and just order." I muttered, and she smiled and nodded, ordering a vanilla ice cream cone, I made that two and passed the cashier the yen. Once they were done making the ice cream, we headed over to a little picnic table and started eating in silence.

"Do you want to talk about what happened just now? Or do you just wanna sit there like an idiot and not talk to me?" I asked, causing her to stop eating her ice cream.

"I don't get what there is to talk about. Yesterday you were all for...doing it." She said, blushing a bit and glancing off to the side.

"Don't just say it so casually!" I growled, blushing as well.

"Well then how should I say it?" She retorted, slapping her free hand on the picnic table. Oh. I guess she's right. "Let's just...talk about this later. When we're not in public." She suggested, seeing my expression soften a bit.

"Yeah I guess that'd be a good idea..." I mumbled. Man oh man would this be a long day, though.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4! REVIEWS! FAVORITES!


	4. What Happens In the Woods

**A/N: Okay, so my last entry was crap. So I'm going to try and make up for it. Oh and by the way, ignore how the last chapter keeps saying they're at the beach. They're at a lake! *mental smack***

**Disclaimer: ** **BELONGS TO** **Aya Naka**ha**ra. Not Natsuki Takaya. God I'm an idiot. I APOLOGIZE OH GREAT AYA FOR ACCIDENTLY GIVING THE RIGHTS TO SOMEONE ELSE I WAS TOTALLY OUT OF IT! * goes to edit crappy chapter***

**Chapter 4: What Happens in the woods.**

-**Otani's POV**-

We spent the rest of our 'alone time' slowly nibbling away at our ice cream, and then staring at the dirty picnic table top once we were done, both too stubborn and embarrassed to say anything. When the silence was about to kill me I finally spoke up. "So uhh...what should we do?" I asked, not really knowing what else I could say. My mind was pretty much working on one cylinder at the moment, because most of it was wandering elsewhere. I was dreading 'the talk' with Risa, but I knew it would come sooner or later. Probably sooner.

"I would say we could go join Nobu and Nakao, but _somebody_ had to go rip a hole in his swim shorts." She groaned, making that ugly 'fish-face' thing she did when she was annoyed by something. _Wow, I guess I know a lot about her that I never thought about before. Like how I can tell what she's thinking by her expression. Then again, she is kind of an open book. Sometimes._ My thoughts drifting before I realized she was staring at me, waiting for some sort of smart-ass remark.

"Whatever." I responded, not quite in the mood to argue any more. "Let's go take a walk in the woods or something." I suggested, shrugging. "Unless you got any better ideas." Which of course she didn't, so she nodded and waited for me to go ahead. I did so, making sure to check back on her every once and awhile once we got far enough into the thick green forest.

"Ugh!" She grunted, smacking her arms now and then. "Stupid bugs!" I heard her yell, and I couldn't help but snicker a bit. "What's so funny, runt?" She hissed. Ouch. Below the belt.

"RUNT? What, have you been coming up with some new short jokes lately, behemoth?" I yelled back, not able to resist this time. I turned to glare at her, but her angry expression melted.

"Sorry." She stated simply, brushing a piece of her messy damp hair behind one ear.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I asked, causing her to blush a bit for who knows why. I crossed my arms in determination, waiting for a response.

"I'm kind of...WHAT'S IT TO YOU?" Why did she have to do that? Couldn't she just spit it out. Well, then again, when it came to things like 'I love you' I had a hard time saying that, so I shouldn't really be talking.

"Fine then. Don't tell me." I said childishly, turning my head to the side. I could see the anger in her eyes from the corner, but it dissolved after a moment.

"Sorry. It's just...I...garfahoglwoo." She mumbled something incoherently.

"You what?" I asked once again, raising an eyebrow.

"I'M SCARED OF THE WOODS!" She practically shouted, the anger resuming its original state in her eyes and overall expression.

"Pfft..." I snickered lightly, trying to hold back a laugh. "What's there to be scared of?" I asked, widening my eyes a bit and pointing just behind her head. "OH MY GOD KOIZUMI, IT'S A BEAR!" I shouted, to which she immediately turned on her heels, her eyes popping open in fright.

I busted out laughing, holding onto my sides because it hurt so much from laughing when she realized I was just pulling her leg. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" She shouted, stomping off. I felt a little bad about it, but it was too late to take it back.

"Umm...Koizumi? Where are you going?" I asked, as she flailed her arms to get rid of spider webs, and move branches that were in her way.

"Back to the lake!" She shouted, and I sighed deeply, pointing the opposite direction.

"It's that way." I said, to which I received a death-glare. "Look, I'm sorry. Lots of girls are scared of the woods. It's no big deal. Just stay by me." I responded, sighing because I felt so cheesy. I guess I deserved it though.

She smiled broadly though, apparently very happy about whatever she said. She went to run over to me, but squealed as she realized her hair was caught on something! "EEEEEH!" She screamed, and I realized it was just stuck on some thorns.

I couldn't help but laugh again, nearly falling over as I walked over to her. "JUST HELP ME GET OFF OF THESE STUPID THORNS!" She demanded, trying to tug her hair off, but only making things worse.

"Just calm down!" I said, hushing her as I started to slowly pull the ends of her hair off of the bush. "This is what you get for stomping off." I told her, getting ready to pull it all off at once. "This will hurt." I told her, but I didn't give her time to respond before I yanked her hair off of the thorns.

"OWWWWW!" She shouted, tumbling to the ground. I reached out to try and catch her, but I only ended up falling on top of her.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and she blushed a bit as she realized the position we were in.

"Thanks thought. For getting me unstuck." She said, glancing off to the side. I looked away awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say, so I leaned down a little bit, used my hand to adjust her face so it was facing mine, and kissed her softly, but she left her hands in my hair, apparently wanting it to be more. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, both of us blushing deeply. I moved my hands to her waist. It was then I realized that when it came to kissing laying down, my height didn't seem to matter as much. I slipped my tongue between her slightly parted lips, exploring her ice-cream flavored mouth (due to our earlier food). We stayed there, pulling back every once in a while for a breath, for who knows how long before I finally spoke up, between pants.

"We better get back. Before they wonder what happened to us." I said, standing up and offering her a hand. She grabbed it, using my weight to pull herself off of the ground.

"You look like a mess, amazon." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Yeah, so do you, midget." She responded, her face still red as we started walking back towards the lake. It took little more than five minutes, and when we got there Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, and Suzuki were all looking around frantically.

"Sorry! We went on a walk in the woods!" Risa said, her face STILL red, and her eyes wide out of embarrassment.

Nobu raised an eyebrow. "God, you both look like you were attacked by a wild bear! What happened in the woods?"

And to that, we glanced away awkwardly because we didn't really have a response.

**OKAY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DID I PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT PIECE OF CRAP OF A THIRD CHAPTER? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5!**


	5. My Life is Over

**A/N: HELLO. YES I AM ALIVE. I warned you- or maybe I didn't but I am now - That I am a HUGE procrastinator! So...uhh...I really have no excuse for this ... DON'T HATE ME MY LOVELY READERS.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DIS MANGA!**

"Goodbye Risa~!" Nobu-chan waved, arm linked with Nakao. Chiharu had left early while we were still at the lake- apparently she had to study for some big college exam; Good old Chiharu has been the same as always. Anyways, so that left an awkward walk to my place... with Otani. Most of the way home we stayed silent, eyes straying to the blank sidewalk, or to the small bustle of people hurrying across the street. Every now and then we attempted small talk, but neither of us were big on that.

"So...uhh... Did you get that new Umibozu CD yet?" Otani asked, once again trying to clear this strange air that was clouding us. It might have even worked for a second.

"Yes! Did you listen to the third track?" I responded excitedly, a grin spreading across my face.

"I know, right? The chorus was awesome!" Otani expressed animatedly, tossing his arms up in excitement. Before the awkwardness could come back, we arrived at my house.

"Are you coming in?" My hands searched my jacket pockets for the keys, slipping one into the lock and turning it.

"Umm...Well I have this thing... Maybe tomorrow, alright?" He called, already half way down the street. To be honest, I was half-relieved and half-disapointed. What, was I not good enough for him to stay and possibly... You know what, never mind. I'm just being stupid.

"Wait! Otani! I still have that Umibozu concert movie I borrowed from you!" I yelled down to him, and he stopped, rolling his eyes and turning around. Great...What was I doing?

"Okay, but let's make it quick..." He said, following me into the house. I led him upstairs, heading to my room. I sighed, figuring this might be my only shot since he was always at college and I was at vocational school... Maybe I could... No... I searched my bag on my bed, finding the tape I had borrowed and handing it to him.

"Here. Umm... See you tomorrow?" I asked, blushing a bit, still unsure of whether I should 'make a move' or not.

"Sure thing." He shrugged, shoving the movie in his jacket. I went to sit on my bed, and he grabbed my hand as soon as I did, surprising me as his lips met mine. Our faces soon matched, both a bright red color.

I went to deepen the kiss, (or attempted to I should say...) sliding my tongue out hesitantly and parting his lips. Us being so inexperienced, of course, ended badly. Instead of soft and passionate tangling of tongues, our teeth clanked together, causing both of us to groan in pain. He backed up, rubbing his jaw a bit.

"So...uhh...See ya." He said, walking out. I watched out the window of my room as he left, trying not to turn into a big puddly mess... Since when could this shrimp make me feel like this, damn it?

I curled up on my bed, dozing off without even changing... I was wearing one of his jackets.

The next morning I woke up- my hair a huge mass of a rat's nest. I sighed, going down to the kitchen and eating a bowl of cold milk and rice. Today was going to be a lazy day... (not that I wasn't lazy mostly every day...).

I grumbled, draining the remainder of the milk down the drain and going upstairs. "Oh! I forgot to return that tape to Nobu-chan!" I realized once I made it back into my room. I facepalmed, seeing as Nobu-chan wouldn't be back into for another few weeks. I grabbed the tape, sitting on my bed. "Well great, what am I going to do with this thing?" I complained outloud, tossing the tape on the rug. It landed right side up, and I sighed a bit, reading the stupid title for the millionth time. "Umibozu...Live in Concert..." Ahh... WAIT WHAT?

I scrambled down onto the floor, grabbing the tape and reading it again to make sure I had seen it right. "I...I gave Otani...PORN?" My face was probably red as a lobster, and I swear this time I did turn into a big puddly mess on the floor. My life is over!

**SHORT chapter of course. Sorry BLEH. I'll try to be a better author...eventually .**


End file.
